


In Lórien

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo relax in Lórien</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lórien

The breeze flows softly in Lothlórien, stirring the golden leaves in the Mallorn-trees above us. We lie in a secluded glade, alone and naked on a bed of leaves.

"How long have we been in this place?"

"Weeks now," Frodo replies.

"Weeks?" I say, amazed. "Truly? It seems so much less, my Frodo."

"Time moves differently here, I think," Frodo says quietly. "And yet," he murmurs, turning to me. "I am glad of a place where time moves slowly."

His hand moves over my body, caressing me. And as I kiss his beautiful lips… I am glad of it, too.


End file.
